ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Sackett
| Place of birth = New York City, New York | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Writer, Production Associate, Movie and TNG performer, ''Star Trek'' author }} Susan Sackett was the production associate on Star Trek: The Next Generation. She also served as the personal executive assistant to Gene Roddenberry on , , , , and . Sackett worked with Roddenberry for more than seventeen years, until his death in . She appeared in the Star Trek: The Motion Picture recreation deck scene as an ''Enterprise'' science division crewmember. There was also a close up of the balcony with reaction of the crew to the destruction of Epsilon IX station filmed, but later cut. Sackett was one of the four female extras who received special outfits because of their heights. http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html Sackett also appeared as a science division ensign in the TNG first season episode . In her scene Sackett wore Marina Sirtis' costume from . Furthermore, she co-wrote two episodes for the series with writing partner Fred Bronson: and the story for . Apart from the books she wrote (see below), she also submitted articles and interviews with Roddenberry to the Starlog magazine as well as a series of "Star Trek Reports", keeping readership apprised about the progress of the production of The Motion Picture, starting in issue 6, 1977. Sackett has noted on these reports, "Hard to believe they actually paid me to write this stuff! I think it was $300 per column, but I really don't remember, just that it wasn't a lot! Truth be told, it was really like trying to balance a ball on my nose for FOUR YEARS without dropping it! Finding things to write about and cheerlead for the "upcoming movie/TV series/whatever" month after month was a real challenge." http://mystartrekscrapbook.blogspot.nl/2010/05/star-trek-report-from-starlog-19.html Her name can be seen on the dedication plaque of the throughout TNG. She is listed on the plaque as Admiral Susan Sackett. Star Trek appearances File:Susan Sackett TMP.jpg|''Enterprise'' crewmember (uncredited) File:Female science division ensign at turbolift, 2364.jpg|''Enterprise''-D science officer (uncredited) Bibliography * Letters to Star Trek (Ballantine Books, 1977) * Star Trek Speaks (with Fred and Stanley Goldstein, Pocket Books, 1979) * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (with Gene Roddenberry, Pocket Books, 1980) * You Can Be a Game Show Contestant and Win! (with Cheryl Blythe, Dell Books, 1982) * Say Goodnight Gracie! - The Story of Burns and Allen (with Cheryl Blythe, E.P. Dutton, 1986) * The Hollywood Reporter Book of Box Office Hits (Billboard Publications, 1990) * Star Trek: The First 25 Years (with Gene Roddenberry) *:Note: this book was purchased by Pocket Books was but never published due to legal issues. Instead it became the basis for the 1994 book ''Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before by J.M. Dillard. * ''Prime-Time Hits (Billboard Publications, 1993) * Hollywood Sings (Billboard Publications, 1995) * Inside Trek: My Secret Life with Star Trek Creator Gene Roddenberry (Hawk Publishing Group, 2002) External links * InsideTrek.com - official site * * es:Susan Sackett Category:Writers Category:Production staff Category:Movies performers Category:TNG performers Category:Star Trek reference authors